dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dante Sparda
Dante Sparda '(ダンテ スパーダ, Dante supāda'') is an unknown young man (in appearance) who call himself "The Watcher". After some sort of event that lead to his family death and other series events, he was reincarnated by the first Watcher, "The Outsider" as the next Watcher. He's currently a neutral character on [still on progress] DxD story. But after encounter DxD anti-terrorist team, he was revealed to be in "peace-side". Appearance Dante look's like a tall young man with black hair and eyes. His body appearance considered as mid-build body because some muscle that can be seen when he was shirtless. He's always seen wear a black jacket with hoodie on top of his clothes. He usually wear white shirt and black trouser with black colored shoes. Personality Dante considered to be serius person when anyone meet him for first time, but afterwards he looks carefree and easy-going person that can even make the most-tense atmosphere become such hilarious atmosphere. It can be seen by when he's against enemy he can even joke in middle of combat or do something that no one suspect will happen (likes taking selfie when against a dangerous beast). Only personalities that "too-off" from what people think how he likes is when against woman. Due his Gynophobia that he get somewhere (that what he say) he's pretty hard to even get touchs by girl or woman. Whatever girl or woman try to touch him, he's rather side-step in light speed or hold them for not touch him by touch them in certain area like forehead or hair. Because of this, he's always seen moody when anyone try to ask him about his love life (because he doesn't have one even if he's already live for XX24 years). History Still in progress... Powers and Abilities '''Divine Power: as half angel from born, Dante gain the power of Divine Power in first place. After being train by God himself, he have a same Divine Power level as Seraph. Demonic Power: as half devil from born, Dante gain the power of Demonic Power in first place. After being trained by original Maou, he develop the level that he can be called Super Devil. Master of All Combat: During his lifetime, he's always training and fight agianst powerful opponent that make him develop the way of combat against any enemies those he will face. It make him dangerous in close, middle or long combat. Master Weapon-Arts: Dante learning by his own experience to be able to using any kind and type of weapons. He develop a skill that let him unleash a powerful technique with any kind of weapons. Levitation: As Watcher, Dante able to float in air like he was swimming. With this he doesn't need to use his Angel/Devil wings to flight. Senjutsu '''and '''Youjutsu: due certain circumstance, he was forced to learning senjutsu until mastered it and then youjutsu as his next learning. It make him unleashed massive shockwave everytime he's unleashed his Ki as Touki to his maximum limit. In Touki form, he's developed a dark aura around his body that act as extra strength power or as protection against enemy attacks. Power of Destruction: Have Sparda blood run down in his body, he have from born talent to use Power of Destruction. His power take a shape as dark-like energy. Power of Watcher: After being reincarnated as Watcher, Dante regain the power of Watcher on his hand. * Watcher Destruction: allow him to unleashed a power-like destruction that can obliterate anything in the area of his power. It takes same shape as his Power of Destruction but more darken. * Watcher Time and Space: allow him to move to certain area like teleportion by making a crack in time and space. * Watcher Embodiment: make any physical is hard to hurt him and near-to-impossible by magic-type power. * Watcher Rebirth: as Watcher, he's not allowed to die by the world. Because of that everytime he die, he just needs to wait for certain time to revived. If his body destroyed, he's just need to wait until his body being recreated in his Watcher Dimension Altar and make his remain soul to get inside of it. * Watcher Blood of Testament: allow certain people he choose to able to use partial of his power. Anyone who he choose will have mark on certain place of their body. Equipment Zero Counter: an artifact called "Apocalypse Gear" that he mentioning as original base of Sacred Gear system that God created. It allow him to either increase or decrease something power by using 0 number as it base (example: if his power is 10, he can add another 0 behind it to increase his power. Maximum amount of 0 adding is thirteen-digit (currently). If enemy attacks power is 1000, he can decrease it by remove some 0 on it. Maximum amount he can remove is until it reach 1 or one-digit power level.). There's a powerful dragon-like being that was sealed inside it that said rivaled Great Red in power, that God call it Black Beast, but Dante call him Kurai '(暗い, means Dark''). * '''Zero Cross Counter: upgrade version of Zero Counter abilities. It basicly times any power that comes to Dante (it means no matter how strong it attacks, it will always turn into 0 or nothing). * Zero Counter: Scale Mail: Similiar to Booster Gear and Divine Dividing, Zero Counter also have Balance Breaker in shape of Dark Dragon Armor but have some dark colored clothes with some irregular golden line that act as hoodie and side clothes on its waist. In full power state, the clothes remove and his head part develop a two dark horns and it dragon wings is revealed. * Infinite Diabolic Counter: after combine Zero Counter power with partial power of Ophis, Dante able to achive unlimited-state power for short amount of times. * Juggernaut Drive: same as Booster Gear and Divine Dividing, Zero Counter also have something called Juggernaut Drive. It form resemble Zero Counter: Scale Mail in full power but with spiky part on certain part and its wings becomes clawed-arms wings that can also be use as secondary arms. In this state, not like Issei or Vali, Dante not sacrifice anything as its costs but Dante sanity will drop gradually by how much he's on this state and he's also lost his power as Watcher temporary. * Trinity Drive: the powerful form of Zero Counter by combine with Booster Gear and Divine Dividing. The abilities currently unknown. Demonic Sword Yamato: A demonic black katana-shaped sword. Had a power to slice anything even the time and space around it. Trivia Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Asharoth Category:Fanon Hybrids